


The Things You Bring In Me

by yardenise



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Inspired by Jason Todd actually, M/M, Original Robin, Secret Relationship, SuperBat, idk - Freeform, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: Batman gets injured. Superman tries to be angry with him, but they are both too soft for that.





	The Things You Bring In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another short something! Enjoy!

 

 

"Batman!”

 

Elctronic waves washes through his body.

 

He's falling, too tired to feel that familiar feeling of flipping stomach that always comes when he's making a jump. His mouth is dry, his eyes are closing, his body is numb, feeling heavy.

 

Hands hanging from both his sides, he doesn't have the power to do something, anything, with them. It appears that there is no point in doing so either way as he keeps falling.

 

*

 

"Oh, thank god... Yeah, he's waking up... No, it's o - well, you know how he is, it's better if it's only me here...”

 

The first thing he's noticing is that everything hurts.

 

There are movements near him, and then a small and concerned voice saying, “How are you feeling?”

 

His eyelids never felt heavier. They fight him when he tries to open them to look around.

 

Being unconscious means he can't recall how he actually got to the medical center, but those bright fluorescent lights and the smell of disinfectants gave away his current location.

 

Well, he doesn't really expect being somewhere else. It was either there, or under the ground.

 

"I'm fine.” He mumbles. They both know he's not, but he says it anyway.

 

That answer definitely doesn't calm the man beside him. Unsurprisingly, it makes him angry. “Fine?! You could have died!”

 

Sometimes he wishes so much to just break this cycle of him-doing-something-dangerous-and-getting-lectured-for-it-even-though-it-was-totally-the-right-thing-to-do. For some reason, everybody thinks that because he's no Meta or alien he's like a fragile doll.

 

“But I didn't, didn't I?” He puts one of his rare smiles on, hoping to soften the hero he's looking at.

 

But the red caped man narrows his blue eyes and crosses his hands over his chest. He locks his jaw, averting his eyes away from him.

 

It's not unsettling, if it were to be the other way around, he would do the same thing. Hell, he'll probably act worse.

 

The reaction still makes him laugh a little, which is – apparently – not a good decision as a sharp pain rips through his ribs. He freezes and takes a tiny breath which only makes it worse.

 

"Don't move, you idiot!”

 

A sudden coughing streak attacks him, sending his whole body through pain and the other hero to immediately hover above him.

 

Concern is written over his face. “What's so funny anyway?” He mutters, landing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

He decides to close his eyes and try to even his breathing, to relax. "Who was it this time?” He asks.

 

"Wally.”

 

"God, I waste all my money on buying him 'thank you' gifts.”

 

"And that's why he keeps saving you.” There's a slight judgmental tone to the alien's voice.

 

"He shouldn't.”

 

"He wouldn't,” He brings back those large arms on his chest. “if you wouldn't do stupid things.”

 

He raises his eyebrows when he sees the angry grimace he's receiving. “It was necessary.”

 

"No, it wasn't!” He shouts.

 

"This is not a fair argument if I can't raise my voice too, _Superman_.” He snarls.

 

"Then let's not argue.” His voices is more quiet, his shoulder drop just a bit.

 

"If you'd trust me to do the right thing, we didn't need to have this conversation for the hundredth time.”

 

Oh, no. He can literally feel rage spilling from the other hero.

 

"Throwing yourself complectely exposed on a power field does _not_ considers the right thing to do!”

 

"There was no other way and you know it.” He grinds his teeth, knowing that lack of restraint will only cause him pain.

 

The younger hero seems like he wants to say something, but he stops him with a harsh look. When he gets the silence he wants, he lets his eyes focus on the 'S' letter that decorates the alien's top. “Look,” He says, softening his posture. “I know you're worried, but we talked about this already. I can't have you being like this every time something gets messed up and I have to act.”

 

Warm hand moves slowly and gently onto his forehead. “That's not the case this time, and you know it.”

 

He huffs. “It is.”

 

"It's not, stop it!”

 

"No, you stop it!”

 

The hand disappears. “God, would you stop being to stubborn and childish?!”

 

"Watch it,” He growls.

 

"No, you watch it! I don't understand why you're always acting like this! You can't always risk yourself like that!”

 

"I can and I will.”

 

"You know what? Fine. Do what ever you please.”

 

The next thing he sees is that red cape replacing the big sign of hope as the hero makes his way to the door. He wants to call him, to stop him and make him turn around. But his voice is nothing but a shaky breath and his whole body burns.

 

He closes his eyes instead and clenches his fists.

 

*

 

"Robin, what's your status?”

 

He takes a sharp breath and makes the jump. It's his first night out on patrol again since that awful night a month ago. The air of the city is thick with humidity and smoke at this part of the summer, as he shoots his Batropes and flies from one roff to another. God, he missed wandering in Gotham's skyline.

 

"Just got a wet kiss from a grandma,” Comes the young and wild voice through the earpiece.

 

"I asked about your status, not about your love life.”

 

"Yuck.” A small smile is up on his face despite himself. “Fine, umm, three drug dealers at crime ally got knocked out and turned over to GCPD, and one woman got rescued from a potential rape.”

 

He hums. “Copy that, stay focused.”

 

"I'm always focused.”

 

"You're not right now.”

 

"Ugh, it sucks having you back, Batman, you're no fun.”

 

He stops and stares down at the main road, letting the strong wind fight him a little while he catches his breath. “It's not about fun, Robin - “

 

"It's about keeping Gotham safe, I know.” The boy on the end of the line sounds grumpy.

 

"Good, now kindly shut up and focus.”

 

"Yes, sir!”

 

Rolling his eyes over the words, he resumes his journey through the city.

 

Him having to stay out for a while meant someone had to take care of the Gotham. Don't get it wrong, he had a bag full of doubts about letting Robin out on patrol alone, but upon not wanting to let the other heros around know first hand that he was injured (or _god forbid_ , come to help) he decided that the boy was worth a chance. Since this was the subject he and Superman always argued about, it was only fair he will give someone the trust he wishes to get. And how can he give his trust to, other than his Robin?

 

Of course, he monitored the whole nights in the Batcave so he wasn't completely by himself, but nethertheless he was very proud of the boy for giving the citizens of this tough city another night of peaceful sleep. And even though he didn't exactly show that he was proud of him, he had a feeling that the boy knew that anyway.

 

Tonight, though, he was finally back again.

 

They started out patrol together, but it was uncharacteristically quiet that evening and when Robin suggested that they'd split up to cover more parts of the city, he agreed. He won't admit it, but he really liked patrolling with the young vigilante, not being alone after many years felt strange, but in a comforting and fun way. And as much as he needs his space sometimes, it's was a great feeling fighting alongside someone like the younger, who was quick to learn and quick on his feet. Now days, patrolling alone felt... boring.

 

Which was the reason he was happy that the night was over. Well, that and another reason...

 

"Patrol ends in five, I expect you to be in bed in ten.”

 

He stops on a high roof once again and leans forward, looking down one more time and making sure he doesn't miss something before he goes to the Batmobile.

 

There's noises of wind, and then the familiar voice. “Does that means you're not coming with me?”

 

Hell, that boy knew him to well. “Am I clear, Robin?”

 

He wasn't apparently. “Where are you going, Bats?”

 

"Stop asking questions.”

 

"Can't, it's an important quality that a Robin should have. It was Lesson 3 on the Robin 101. The one that you helped write.”

 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “What's Lesson 10, then?”

 

“Umm...” The boy may be wickedly smart, but he still was smarter.

 

His lips turned up while he jumped his way to a narrowed ally where he parked his Batmobile.

 

"Once you do your homework, you start questioning me. Now, are you on your way already? You've got 5 more minutes till bedtime."

 

"Oh please. I'll be at homebase before you'll say 'Justice league is better _and_ cooler than The Avengers'."

 

He laughs. “Do not underestimate me.”

 

"C'mon, Bats.”

 

"No.”

 

"I know you want to.”

 

He sighs, smile still lingering on his face. “ Justice league is better _and_ cooler than The Avengers. Now - “

 

There's a loud _'BAMM'_ on the other end that stops him, then, “Man, I think I broke the bed!”

 

His hand meets his forehead and he rolls his eyes. “Robin...”

 

"Don't worry about it, it's still comfy. G'dnight Bats!”

 

"Sleep well. And don't forget to do your homework tomorrow.”

 

"Read until Lesson 10, got it!”

 

And with a plain _'Click'_ he is alone again.

 

Making his way to the cave, he chuckles.

 

Tomorrow the boy will realise that there are only seven lessons, and the would be his _true_ lesson.

 

*

 

"Computer, teleport.”

 

The Batcave is quiet and dark, as usual after a patrol and a shower. The only things that light the room are the multiple computer screens, the only sound that is heard are the little bats that fly at the top of the cave. He's looking in the mirror, fixing his hair.

 

"Where to, sir?” Comes the mechanic voice.

 

"Fortress.”

 

"Yes, sir. Beginning teleportation in three...”

 

There's a little part in his brain, or actually his heart, that is scared about it. He haven't been in the Fortress for over a month, and he really doesn't want this meeting to go down like the last one did the last time they talked.

 

"Two...”

 

He moves to stand under the dim blue light, trying to calm his beating heart.

 

He's not angry about him. Again, if things were different, he wouldn't even come to meet him because of his huge ego. Yeah, he's well aware that he is not perfect, not even close.

 

"One.”

 

But that's exactly the reason why he's not alone.

 

*

 

He lets himself playfully huff when in comes the flying alien. “You're late.”

 

He was there first, which is not a surprise at all, but he felt restless as the minutes passed and he was still alone. But then the other hero finally came and now he's calm, warily happy.

 

"I know, I'm sorry, there was fire in some post office...” The blue eyed scratches the back of his head, a faint blush rushes to his cheeks.

 

"It's fine.” A smile is spreading on his face, and he takes one step towards the alien. He's got a questioning look when the other man doesn't move, looking hesitated. “Are you going to come in?”

 

Then he's just mumbling rapidly. “No. Ugh, I mean, yes. I mean, I'm sorry, okay? For who I acted and what I said and that I even checked on you for all this time, and I know it's - “

 

"It's fine, stop it.” He cuts in, words loud and sharp. When the strongest hero on the planet seems like he wants to keep apologizing, he raises his hand to stop him. “It really is fine, you don't have to apologize. Please.”

 

That seems to lift tons of weight from both of their hearts, and he's glad it turned out to be those words to leave his mouth.

 

"I missed you. A lot.” He hears him say, he's blue eyes look straight into his, and he's shoulders drop to show just how much he means it.

 

"Me too.”

 

Then he's been gently pushed back to the wall behind him, strong hands hold him tight. Shiver washes his body as thin lips move to his neck, tracing his skin and breathing in his scent.

 

"You bring out the worst in me, Damian.”

 

He leans his head back and put a hand on the board shoulder in front of him. “I know, but I also bring out the best in you, don't I?”

 

There's a little huffed laugh and then a light kiss to his neck. “You sure do.”

 

There's a moment of slience between them.

 

"You bring out the best in me too, Jon.”

 


End file.
